memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Remember (episode)
B'Elanna Torres receives vivid dreams from an unknown passenger aboard Voyager. Summary :"Captain's log, stardate 50203.1. We're three days away from Enara Prime, home of the passengers we picked up from a colony in the Fima system. Our high warp capability has greatly reduced the time it takes them to make the journey home. In return, the Enarans have shared their energy conservation technology with us and, perhaps more importantly, their friendship." :"Captain's log, stardate 50211.4. We're approaching Enara and preparing to host a farewell party for our guests. They've made every effort to help us understand their telepathic abilities but it's still a mystery why they've affected Lieutenant Torres so strongly." The ''Voyager'' crew picks up passengers directed to their homeworld, Enara Prime, and learns of their telepathic ability. They are able to share their experiences trough a telepathic link. To do so, they usually place themselves behind the other person and place an hand between her shoulders. During a party, such a telepathic link is used by Jor Brel, the Enaran leader, to drive Captain Janeway to play a traditional Enaran musical instrument. She is upset because she didn't expect such an intense contact, but at the same time she appreciates the experience. Jor Brel apologizes and the incident is settled. Before long, Lieutenant Torres begins having intense, sensuous dreams of herself as a Enaran young girl named Korenna Mirell involved in a forbidden romance with Dathan, a member of the Regressives, a subgroup which once resisted Enaran technology. When one of these dreams catches her in daytime, she is brought to sickbay unconscious, and the doctor finds signs of telepathic activity. The Enarans are then questioned, but they deny being the source of such activity. The dreams turn haunting for Torres as the young girl's father, Jareth, participates in a resettlement of the Regressives - and eventually their total extermination. Torres finds Jora Mirell, the old Enaran woman who is transmitting her those dreams, which are a summary of her personal experience as a young girl. Jora forces her to receive the last part of the story, and dies immediately thereafter. Strongly affected by the horrible visions, Torres realizes that the Enarans have concealed a part of their history from their descendants and that one of them aboard Voyager doesn't want her buried memories to die. She walks into the goodbye party organized for the Enarans, and tells everybody about what she has discovered. The older Enarans refuse to admit that what she experienced was a true story, while the younger ones refuse to believe her. Torres also accuses the chief of the Enarans of having killed Jora Mirell. After finding no proofs of murder, Janeway decides to let the Enarans disembark, and take no actions to force them to reckon their history. Torres reluctantly accepts that if they want to conceal a part of their history from themselves it is their right to do so. Just before the Enarans leave Voyager, Torres meets Jessen, an Enaran engineer she has worked with during the previous days, who strongly refuses to believe her. Torres asks her to search her history when she returns to Enara Prime, and wishes to be able to trasmit her the memories she has received from the old woman. Jessen offers to establish the telepathic link, and in turns she begins experiencing the same story herself. Background Information This episode marks the first time we see Chakotay's personal quarters. Links and References Guest Stars *Eugene Roche as Jor Brel *Charles Esten as Dathan *Athena Massey as Jessen *Eve Brenner as Jora Mirell *Bruce Davison as Jareth *Nancy Cain as Sandrik (credited as "Woman") *Tina Reddington as girl Unnamed Co-Stars * Demelos * Lishan * Vareth References cortical inhibitor, Enara Prime, Enarans, Fima colony, Fima system, Kashimuro Nozawa, Talax Category:VOY episodes de:Das Erinnern es:Remember nl:Remember